The Last Of The Titan's
by Sei Talmente Bella
Summary: Most of the titan's had been wiped out but Eren was one of the few that still remained, much to the government's distaste. Eren and Levi had found peace, living free of the titan's, that is until a strange man comes along. (Ereri, Riren, Future pairing's?)
1. Chapter 1

I smiled softly to myself as the I rode my horse out the gates along with the rest of the scouting legion. This day, today would be the day we rid the earth of titans. There were few titans left, though they're mutated, we would kill all of them.  
I rode with my squad right next to Levi. "Hey... do you think we could go get a drink after all this?" I said glancing over at the older man.  
He smirked, "Sure, brat." He said using probably the nicest of all the names he has for me.  
I smiled and nodded "Ok, great!" I said looking on to the sun ahead of us, today would be a day to remember.

Squad Levi rode for hours with no titan encounters leaving us to be one of the lucky few. "Hey I think I saw a titan go into the forest just now!" Armin yelled out from his place. We sped up are horses with simple taps and made way for what was believed to be a titan.  
The forest is shaded and cool compared to the plains were the sun beat down on your back. "Rrrrrrgg." A titan groaned from within the forest. "Switch to your maneuver gear and get into the formation." Levi said following his own orders as well. We stalked in the trees, following after the sound, until we ran into the titan. As normal he had a hard covering on the nape of his neck, nothing like Annie's, more like a heap of melted flesh gooped on. "Armin, Jean, Eren, distract the Titan, me and Mikasa will kill it the rest of you stay on alert." He said motioning for us to begin operations. Following Armin and Jean I maneuvered around the titan causing it to swing towards the three of us as Mikasa and Levi attack the nape of its neck. They dug there blades in and using a joint effort dissected the meat out. The titan's last dying swing was aimed towards me, catching me off guard he flung me against the tree 5 or so feet behind me. Levi rushed over to me, "Are you ok?" He said with a hint of concern cracking through his hard exterior.  
I looked up at him to reply but my lungs felt as if they had collapsed in, I coughed and shook my head before doubling over. Coughing, uncontrollably, erupted from my mouth and wracked through my body as I began to cough up blood. Levi put a hand on my back and rubbed gentle circles. "Mikasa! Take the squad and continue operations, We'll catch up as soon as we can!" He yelled out to her as he pulled my canteen out of my bag. Mikasa opened her mouth to protest but Levi cut her off, "That's an order!" He said. pointing for her to take the others and leave.  
She sucked in a breath and nodded "If you let him die I'll kill you!" She yelled and took motioned for the others to leave with her as she leapt from the branch she was perched on. Levi turned towards me just as my vision began to fuzz. "L-levi." I coughed out.  
"Drink." He said, handing me my untwisted canteen. I shakily took the canteen from his hand accidentally spilling some on him in the process. As I greedily gulped down the water Levi grunted and tried his best to dray the water on him. My vision had begun to focus and I sat back on my calf's and tried to settle down. I had lost about half a pint of blood at least. "Thank you for staying with me cap-" I was cut off by the shock of his warm embrace. "Levi...?" I said in confusion as my arms snaked around his shoulders. He buried his head in my shoulder, his warm breath heating my shoulder. "Don't... ever scare me like that again... That's- That's an order!" He said meeting my eyes sea green eyes with his own tear-stained steel orbs.  
I nodded "Yes, sir."  
The rest of the mission went smooth as we only encountered two more titans and had no more accidents. The total titan kill by the whole scouting regiment for the day added up to 38... the number of titans estimated to be left. All the scouting legion except for two squads made way back to the wall, while the two squads scoped out for remaining titans, none were found.

"So Levi, how about that drink then? I mean that's all there's left for us to do... having no titans to kill and all. It's weird." I said leaning on the counter as I watched the man fix his cravat. He looked over to me "Eren... I know you heard Erwin talking with those council men..." Levi said his voice beginning to die with every word. I felt my face began to droop, my eyes well up, and my heart began to ache. "I'm scared." I whispered. The tears began to pour down my cheeks, "Levi, I'm s-so scared!" I said once more as I felt myself break down. I had been ready to die, I had, I was ready to die by the hands of the titans, not by the hands of humanity. Levi approached me, saying nothing, he simply picked me up and carried me into his room.

Levi set me down on his plush bed, it was the softest thing I had ever touched, the only rival being Levi's hands. Levi sat at his desk, the desk was practically bare compared to normal, none of the scouting legion had work anymore, really. His desk had writing utensils a few papers, and a velvet box.  
Levi looked at me, not bothering with any of that. "Will you..." He looked at the box "Run away with me?" He paused, noticing my puzzled expression. "I already heard some of the other squads talking about it, we could all go, me, you, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and all your other friends. Face it. There's nothing left for us in these cramped walls. The only people we know that actually has family is you, not even Jean has family left and he's from the interior. There's barely anyone left, no one would care." Levi finished his short rant.  
I looked at him still trying to take it all in, "What if we come across a titan?"  
"We'll kill it, I'll kill it. Nothing's and no one's going to hurt you anymore."  
A knock wrapped against the his door. "Who is it?" Levi called out.  
"Dr. Jaeger." The man on the other side of the door called out. "I've come to speak to a man called, Levi Ackerman?"  
I stared at Levi then at the door, before my brain could process my movement I tore the door open. "Dad?" I said as I felt Levi's hand rest on my shoulder.  
"Eren." He said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "I guess I won't need to talk to your friend since I found you... I've come to take back the present I so graciously gave you." He said.  
_The basement!_


	2. Chapter 2

"What?... present... you mean the key?" I said still shocked by the situation.  
He grabbed my arm and nodded towards Levi, "I'll be taking him now." He simply stated before my vision went black.

~Levi~  
I reached out my hand as I saw Dr. Jaeger inject a dark blue liquid into Eren's arm. "What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at him. I hurried over to Dr. Jaeger as he reached for the door, I grabbed his forearm. "What do you think you're doing. Let. Him. Go." I said giving him more of a glare than I usually wore. "You think I'm scared of you? "Humanity's Strongest" What a lie. Against the real titan's you would die in an instant." He said before letting out a low chuckle that leaded into a long rolling laugh. "You see what I just gave to Eren, poor, precious, Eren. He'll become one of them now, and your next. If I inject you or not." He said grabbing my arm and injecting me before I could react. Everything went black.

"Levi! Levi wake up! Please! Please j-just wake up!" I heard the yelling and the darkness began to fade and turn into light, burning bright light. As my eye lid's began to flutter open I saw Eren's Sea green eyes above me. "Get off brat." I said pushing myself up into sitting position. I looked at him as he just stared at me with an awe-struck look. "What? Is there something on my face?"  
"No it's just your eyes are really blue right now." He said blushing a little as he looked in the other direction. I looked around, where are we anyways? As I got ready to stand up I looked down and realized that probably wasn't the smartest idea. "What the hell are we doing in a tree!?" I shouted, frightening Eren. He looked at me with a small frown "I'm not sure I think my dad left us here. I tried climbing up higher to see where the wall might be but I can't see it anywhere, just mountains." I sighed "What the hell. How are we even suppose to get down?"  
Eren shrugged looking down to see the ground 50 feet or so below us, as well as a few titans. "I'm not sure but he left us a pack." He said handing it to me. I snatched the pack, a little more than frustrated and dug through it. A half full canteen, Water purifying drops, Rope, a dagger, and some crackers. Great. "Jaeger!" I said catching his attention. "Do you think you could shift to get us down? I mean getting down's a clear enough motive right?" I stated more than asked.  
He thought a second before hesitantly nodding. "Yeah I could probably do that." He said.  
"Then what are you waiting for." I snapped.  
He shakily stood up on the thick branch and looked down with a noticeable gulp. He jumped. _Boom_. His titan now stood on the ground surrounded by steam. The other titan's soon took notice of his presence and made way towards him. Eren noticed quickly and got into a fighting stance, he made sure to take out each titan quickly. Eren looked up at me and I looked down at him, now how will I get down? "The rope." I whispered. I grabbed the rope out of the pack and quickly tied it around the tree branch and myself. I tugged the rope quickly before letting myself dangle. Eren got the idea and put his hand below me, A four-foot drop at least but it's better than fifty. I took the dagger out of the pack before slinging it over my shoulder again and cut the rope. I fell into the hands of the large titan shifter and stared at him. He turned his attention away as he noticed a rather large titan emerging from the forest behind us. Eren looked at me and opened his mouth as if to say "Get in."  
I looked at him then at the other titan. "Disgusting." I muttered as I crawled into his wide jaws. His mouth shut and I could feel the heat radiating inside of him. I wasn't sure what to hold but as soon as he started moving to attack the other titan I felt uneasy. I did my best to dig my hands into his tongue without being utterly repulsed. I felt Eren hitting the titan and jolting around with ease until I heard a loud crash outside the titan. Eren's mouth opened once more and he help his hand out for me to jump back. I did so, almost slipping once or twice from his disgusting spit covering my boots. "Eren!" I yelled to catch his attention. His bright green eyes snapped to me. "Get us out of the forest." He huffed in response began walking in the opposite direction of the decomposing titan.  
He walked for about 30 minutes until we emerged on the other side of the forest. Eren set me down near a small stream before backing up a few steps to dislodge from the titan now that his job is done. The titan fell over and Eren sat in the nape of its neck as steam radiated around him. I ran over to Eren and helped pull him the rest of the way out of the titan. I dragged a tired, well worked Eren over to the steam and splashed the cool water on his forehead. I admired the brunette as he rest in my lap. It would be about ten minutes until he woke up so I would have to find a way to protect him until then. What are we going to do? I pushed some hair off the titan shifter's forehead and felt my heart... flutter? I sighed it's just adrenaline... probably. I laid his head down on the soft grass and tore off the corner of my shirt that wasn't covered in his gooey spit. I frowned softly and dipped the torn article in the stream before laying it across his tan forehead. I sighed and felt his skin, he was burning up. I frowned before unbuttoning his shirt and laying it next to him. My gaze stopped on him for a second. I hate to admit it but that brat's pretty hot... goddammit Levi no. I turned my attention away from his toned chest and filled up the canteen with water to purify. "I guess I'll just clean up quickly I whispered to myself pulling off my clothes as I looked around for any threats. I eased myself into the cold water and wrapped my arms around myself as I found how cold the water actually is. A small sigh escaped my lips before I dunked my head under the water. "Levi?" I faintly heard from above the water. I pushed against the ground and took in a deep breath of air.  
"Eren?" I asked not seeing him where I originally left him.  
"Hmm?" He hummed out from behind me. I jumped softly not expecting him there.  
I turned around and saw him rummaging through are bag. "Should we set a snare?" He asked.  
"Goddammit you brat." I whispered, I looked up to meet his eyes that slightly popped out of his skull. "Yes, we only have crackers so that would be helpful. Do you know how to set one?"  
He nodded "Of course we learned it in basic survival." He said with a 'duh' tone.  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "Good. But are you sure you're feeling up to it? Normally you're not this active after shifting?" I questioned taking care for his well-being. He nodded "Yeah, for whatever reason I feel great now!"  
I nodded at him, "Ok go for it then but don't get yourself killed, as much as i hate to admit it, I need you out here." He smiled softly at me and took the dagger out of the pack and went to go set the snare.  
I looked around after Eren left and lifted myself out of the water. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a nice shade of orange as a cool breeze drifted in. "Where are we even gonna sleep tonight?" I asked myself, as I pulled on my clothes.  
A few minutes passed before Eren came back with an absolute look of glee on his face. "Captain! I found a place where we can sleep!" He yelled as he came running over. I watched him approach out of the corner of my eye while I packed are bag back up. "What did you find?" I asked as he began to lead me back into the forest. "There's this really cool hollow tree that I think would fit both of us." He said as we kept walking. I nodded keeping my gaze directed at the ground, covered in roots and other various things that could trip me. The tree's here were rather large so I wouldn't be surprised if some were hollow enough for two. "Oh here's the knife back by the way!" Eren said handing me the small blade. I stuffed the weapon in our bag and followed Eren as he hurried up to a large tree. "Here it is, it's just a hole but I mean it'd be better than nothing right?" He said as I looked at the tree.  
"As long as we both fit in there it should be great." I said.  
Eren nodded with a small smile "Yeah let's try real quick then! You first or me?"  
"I'll go first." I said with a small shrug as I moved my way to crawl into the large hollow space inside the giant tree. "Ok now you." I said Eren stuck one boot in before laying his body down next to mine, there was still a considerable amount of room and the entrance was to small for a titan's hand to reach in. "This will do nicely. We can even sit up in here so it's great actually." I said sitting up to emphasize my point.  
Eren nodded before looking out the tree, "I'll go check the snares quickly just in case. Be right back." And with that he crawled out of the tree and made his way out using the last of the day's light as his guide.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Hey guy's! Sorry for the lack of update and the general slowness of plot but yeah I'll be TRYING to update faster and get things moving in the story so yeah!


End file.
